


Pic. You Up

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: When Philip and Lukas first meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to write something nice after last night's episode.

One thing he never really thought about when all of this started was how weird it would be; to be so close to his mom, a mere bus ride away, and not be allowed to see her. Starting over completely: new house, new school, new 'parents'; it was a lot. Phillip might be used to dealing with a lot, but this was so outside the realm of what he was used to.

Moving in with Gabe and Helen was such a step up from the cramped apartment with his mom that he honestly didn't know what else he should do aside from explore the place for the first few days he was there. Everything seemed to have a place down to the smallest trinket, except him. Philip didnt think he'd ever get used to the order.

"You'll find your place here." Gabe told him after on of his walks around the property. But it all seemed like another thing he'd never get used to, the wide open space and overwhelming quiet after living in the city; he had too much time and room to think.

Honestly, it's hard not to. 

Fortunately, Philip is the kind to make the best of any situation. 

It all started small one day in late August, on one of his walks of Helen and Gabe's property he found a field of wildflowers. The last of the seasons. So, he took a few quick pictures on his phone and moved on with his walk with an odd sort of calm as he looked over the pictures.

They aren't anything special, but he likes them well enough. So he continues, a couple of pictures here and there, sometimes outside, sometimes of things he likes in the house, just things he stumble across that make him smile. 

In late September it's gotten to the point that he spends most of his free time just walking around ready for pictures and he's looking for a better camera. So, he's pretty into it.

It's during his free time when he stumbles across _him_. The guys got a helmet on and he's doing insane jumps and tricks on a motorcycle, or maybe a dirt bike. Either way it has got to be the coolest thing he's seen since he moved to Tivoli.

It might be a little weird/stalker/creepy, but Philip starts taking pictures. Hellbent on capturing the complexity of the maneuvers and the height of the jumps. It goes on for about a week before he gets caught.

The guy's taking a break, getting some water, when it happens: he looks off into the distanced he's contemplating something in a drama show that Philip's mom used to be into. He does it all the time, it's not unusual for the blonde to do weird shit like that. It just so happens that today, when he was about to have some sort of internal struggle, he locked eyes with Philip. Philip, who had his phone out and pointed at the guy... yeah.

There both locked in place, starting at each other. The blonde shakes it off and starts stalling towards Philip. 

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?! This is private property!" The blonde started running towards Philip and the panic started to set in. 

"Oh shit," Philip whispered to himself and tries to take off in the other direction. "Oh shit, oh shit." Why he thought watching some random guy in a small town would be okay, but he did and now he had to deal with the consequences.

"Get back here!" The guy sounded closer than Philip thought. "I'll call the cops! My dad knows the sheriff!"

Philip really didn't want Helen to find out about any of this, not just the trespassing but also the photography, how he spent his free time. So he stopped running.

And so he turned around to face the guy, informing him that he really shouldn't call the cops ("Please don't call the cops, Helen will kill me."), he got to see the guy up close for the very first time. Oh man, he wished he had a little bit more time to process the attractiveness of the guy before he had to deal with the anger.

"What the hell man, you can't just hang out on private property and creep on people! What were you doing anyways? Where you taking pictures?!" The guy pried Philip's phone out of his hand and started to scroll through the camera roll in silence.

"I just think what you're doing is cool, thought I'd take a few pictures." He's trying to remain calm. "I did mean to trespass, I didn't even know I was."

"Dude, theses are really awesome shots." The guy looks at Philip with a sort of wonder in his eyes. "You're into motocross?"

This guy's got the kind of eyes Philip could see himself drowning in they're so blue. His blonde hair is all ruffled from the helmet. He looks excited, a little bit like a puppy.

"Yeah, it's really cool." He knew absolutely nothing about motocross.

The guy breaks out in a huge smile. "Awesome, no one around here is really interested. I'm Lukas, by the way."

"Philip". They shake hands, and they both seem to get lost in the other for a moment before they shake it off.

"At the risk of being super weird, would you maybe wanna take pictures and videos of me during my practices?" Lukas asked shyly, looking at Philip though long dark lashes."My dad thinks that if I post more stuff online, I'll be more likely to get sponsors and fans, but I suck with a camera."

Philip... really didn't imagine him saying anything like that. He expected yelling, cops, almost anything else. Just not that.

"You're not mad?" Literally no reason to trust this guy.

"Nah man, theses are really cool." Lukas smiled shyly. "So will you do it? Will you film me and take pictures of me?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess." Maybe it was just the city boy in Philip but he was suspicious. No way someone would be this cool.

Lukas' smile widened and Philip couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips in response, he really was attractive and he couldn't help but think that the smile was one of the nicer ones he's seen. 

"Cool, we can meet here after school. Give me your number and I'll text you a time." He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at Philip expectantly. So he rattled off his number and waited. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." 

Lukas started to walk away before Philip called for him to stop, "You still have my phone." To which Lukas laughed awkwardly and lightly tossed it back.

They went their separate ways.

It wasn't until Philip got home that he checked his messages and saw that he had a single new message.

_[Unknown Number]: Tomorrow same place @ 5_

He let his hand fall into his lap with a small smile before he pulled it back up to type out a quick reply.

[To Lukas]: Looking forward to it.


End file.
